1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation of man-made landscaped and/or agricultural areas, such as parklands, playing fields, farmland for produce or flowers, and especially for golf courses. It is particularly useful for these areas when using reclaimed water. More specifically, the invention is a process for monitoring and treating reclaimed water to use reclaimed water efficiently and without harmful effects from undesirable constituents for the aforesaid irrigation purposes. It includes monitoring numerous water quality characteristics and when predetermined acceptable parameter ranges see deviations, signaling alarms and/or treating the undesirable condition with dechlorination. It also includes an oxidation system for continuous or continual operation.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of the state of the art with respect to various teachings relating to water treatment:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,607 describes a new method of treating water to remove perchlorate contaminant is disclosed. Water is fed through a filter bed containing perchlorate-reducing microorganisms. The microorganisms reduce the perchlorate, thereby decontaminating the water. An oxidizable substrate serves as an electron donor to the microorganisms. The invention results in safe to undetectable levels of perchlorate in the treated water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,466 describes a reactor system for decontamination of water by photolytic oxidation utilizing near blackbody radiation, the system comprising (1) a reaction chamber defining an internal space with an inlet and an outlet; and (2) a broadband radiator for generating radiant energy with wavelengths between about 150 nm and about 3 um, the broadband radiator disposed within the reaction chamber, such that a sufficient dosage of broadband radiation irradiates the contaminants and/or the oxidant within the internal space of the reaction chamber thereby causing photolytic oxidation of the contaminants by direct action of the radiation on the contaminants to break chemical bonds by sustaining a free radical chain reaction of oxidizing components, thus breaking down the contaminants by way of atomic abstraction of the components of the contaminants. In preferred embodiments, at least a portion of the radiant energy is generated in a pulsed node, such as between about 1 and 500 pulses per second. In preferred embodiments, the broadband radiator generates radiant energy at a rate of between about 1 kW and about 10 MN., and the resultant dosage rate of broadband radiation is between 1 joule/cm2. In preferred embodiments, the radiant energy is produced by at least one gas filled flashlamp having a gas plasma temperature of between about 9,500 K and about 20,000 K.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,186 describes a method and apparatus for mineralizing organic contaminants in water or air provides photochemical oxidation in a two-phase boundary system formed in the pores of a TiO2 membrane in a photocatalytic reactor. In the three-phase system, gaseous (liquid) oxidant, liquid (gaseous) contaminant, and solid semiconductor photocatalyst meet and engage in an efficient oxidation reaction, The porous membrane has pores which have a region wherein the meniscus of the liquid varies from the molecular diameter if water to the of a capillary tube resulting in a diffusing layer that is several orders of magnitude smaller than the closest known reactors. The photocatalytic reactor operates effectively at temperature and low pressures. A packed-bed photocatalyst coated particles is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,138 describes a gray water recycling invention that utilizes filtered gray water for maintaining constant moisture levels in building foundations and for other irrigation uses. It allows for the mixture of pesticides with a gray water stream injected under a building in order to treat for insects. Additionally, pesticides, fungicides or fertilizers can be injected into a gray water stream prior to its application in landscape irrigating. This invention has application in single residence and fill development real estate settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,335 describes a reactor system for decontamination of water by photolytic oxidation utilizing near blackbody radiation, the system comprising (1) a reaction chamber defining an internal space with an inlet and an outlet; and (2) a broadband radiator for generating radiant energy with wavelengths between 150 nm and about 3 xcexcm, the broadband radiator disposed within the reaction chamber, such that a sufficient dosage of broadband radiation irradiates the contaminants and/or the oxidant within the internal space of the reaction chamber thereby causing photolytic oxidation of the contaminants by way of atomic abstraction of the components of the contaminants. In preferred embodiments, at least a portion of the radiant energy is generated in a pulsed mood, such as between 1 and about 500 pulses per second. In preferred embodiments, the broadband radiator generates radiant energy at a rate of between about 1 kW and about 10 MW., and the resultant dosage rate of broadband radiation is between 1 joule/cm2 and about 5000 joules/cm2. In preferred embodiments, the radiant energy is produced by at least one gas filled flashlamp having a gas plasma temperature of between 9,500xc2x0 K. and about 20,000xc2x0 K.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,800 relates to a method for treating groundwater in situ in rock or soil. An elongate permeable upgradient zone and an elongate permeable downgradient zone, each in hydraulic communication with a permeable subsurface treatment zone and having a major axis parallel to a non-zero component of the general flow direction, are provided in the subsurface by any of a number of construction methods. The upgradient zone, downgradient zone, and treatment zone are situated within the subsurface medium and have permeabilities substantially greater than the adjacent subsurface medium""s permeability. Groundwater is allowed to move from the subsurface medium adjacent to the upgradient zone into the upgradient zone, where the groundwater refracts and moves to a treatment zone by an in situ treatment process, such as a process employing air sparging, sorption or reaction with zero-valent iron, the groundwater moves into, through and out of the downgradient zone into the subsurface medium adjacent to the downgradient zone. The method does not require pumping. A method for directing groundwater around a particular location to prevent contamination of the groundwater by a contaminant located at the particular location, to prevent migration of a contaminant located at a particular location, to reduce the flow velocity of groundwater in the particular location, or to increase the residence time in an in situ treatment center located downgradient from the particular location is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,241 describes a method and a system for the treatment of organic hazardous wastes from plant waste and associated wastewater treatment processes, whereby the waste is either introduced directly, or continuously separated from wastewater, and routed to a bioreactor, and whereby no organic solids are generated for further offsite disposal. The system disclosed includes a bioreactor, containing selected bacteria, untreated sludges, and recirculated biomass, and a liquid/solid separator allowing water to be utilized elsewhere in the system and returning solids to the bioreactor. The biodegradation process, initiated continuously, converts hazardous organic constituents in waste stream and wastewater sludges from plant operations to inert materials, for extensive periods of operation, without the need for solids removal, external solids treatment or disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,975 treats a variety of flowing wastewater effluents, provides pre-treatment clog-reducing wastewater sludge disintegration, and adds pretreatment nutrients to wastewater so as to enhance microbial growth therein for improving the effectiveness and efficiency of wastewater treatment. The constructed wetland includes a wastewater treatment system having a flow intake, a pre-treatment nutrient addition chamber, and a wastewater flow divider. The flow divider further has a compressed air aerator in the bottom thereof The constructed wetland includes one or more treatment cells having a soil, fine stone, organic and/or synthetic material substrate cap covering a further substrate media accommodating the wastewater to be treated. The substrate cap is populated by natural plants having root systems extend from the substrate downward into the wastewater being treated, and the roots serve to physically and/or biologically mediate the removal of undesirable components from the wastewater. The constructed wetland includes a treated water discharge conduit for discharging the flowing water into a desired after treatment water utilization modality, such as to discharge to the ground or to a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,433 relates to the design and operation of paired subsurface flow constructed wetlands in which significant improvements in wastewater treatment are possible. These improvements are brought about by coupling paired subsurface flow wetlands and using reciprocation, whereby adjacent cells are sequentially and recurrently drained and filled using either gravity, mechanical pumps, U-tube air-lifts and/or a combination thereof This fill and drain technique turns the entire wetland area into a biological reactor, complete with anoxic, anaerobic environments. The frequency, depth and duration of the fill and drain cycle can be adjusted to control redox conditions for specific biologically mediated reactions including, but not limited to, nitrification, denitrification, sulfate reduction, and methanogenesis. Emissions of noxious gases such as hydrogen sulfide and methane can be minimized. Furthermore, by allowing cells to fill to above the level of the substrate by approximately 2 to 4 inches on the fill cycle, it is possible to enhance algae photosynthesis, increase pH, and facilitate photo-oxidative reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,336 describes a two stages electrocatalytic method for oxidative-purification of wastewater from soluble substances, such as toxic chemical admixtures difficult of oxidation, including dye-stuffs, detergents, phenols, cyanides and the like, which stages inactivate the soluble substances present in the wastewater in a synergistic fashion and, therefore, are highly efficient, the method comprising the steps of (a) in a first stage, electrochemically treating the wastewater in the presence of chlorine ions, such that chlorine-containing oxidizing agents are formed and at least partially oxidize the soluble substances in the wastewater; and (b) in a second stage, catalytically treating the first stage treated wastewater in presence of a non-chlorine oxidizing agent and an added catalyst, such that remains of the soluble substances are further oxidized, and such that the chlorine-containing oxidizing agents formed during the first stage are catalytically reduced; wherein, the first stage and the second stage act synergistically to purify the wastewater from the soluble substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,192 describes an automatically controlled irrigation water pH amendment system and apparatus associated with golf courses utilizing automatic irrigation system to irrigate the various species of turf grasses used on fairways, tees, greens and other areas; being adapted to receive an operator pre-selected program of desired irrigation water pH value; to monitor the delivered pH value of the irrigation water and automatically blend into the irrigation water in the flow circuit between the discharge of the irrigation pump station pumps and the pH monitoring point the proper amount of chemical additive to amend-raise or lower-the pH of the delivered irrigation water. The desideratum is a uniformly blended mixture of liquid acid or base chemical with irrigation water to maintain a solution of the water pH value desired by the operator to promote proper agronomic practice in the maintenance of the turf grasses. This objective has been found to be obtainable by causing the two liquids to be blended in the proper ratios through the use of an acid tank, pH sensing probe, sulfuric acid injector pumps, acid manifold, booster pump, flow velocity measuring device, and a solid-state electrical programmable controller; connected to the upstream and downstream ports of an ordinary pressure sustaining valve or differential pressure orifice device as used in the discharge line of a golf course pumping station.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention is a process for the irrigation of man-made landscaped areas, and especially golf course greenery, utilizing reclaimed wastewater. In the process, a source or supply of reclaimed water is procured which is selected from the group consisting of treated sewage wastewater, untreated sewage wastewater and natural water supply water containing sewage wastewater. The reclaimed water is subjected to a plurality of monitors for testing to obtain a plurality of test results for water quality characteristics, including: (i) total organic carbon compounds; (ii) pH; (iii) residual chlorine; (iv) chlorides; and (v) sodium. These monitors are sometimes referred to as analyzers, and the two terms are used herein interchangeably. The test results or analyzer results are inputted to a computerized data handling system for data collection, storage and analysis and for comparison to predetermined acceptable ranges for each of the aforesaid water quality characteristics.
Feedback is provided to show any water quality characteristic deviating from predetermined acceptable ranges that effect signaling and/or treatment. Feedback is also provided to enable a maintenance keeper or other grounds personnel or service to determine fertilization requirements.
The reclaimed water is then passed through a dechlorination system and an oxidation system (in any order).
The dechlorination system is for treating the reclaimed water with a dechlorination agent to maintain a level of residual chlorine below a predetermined maximum of a predetermined acceptable range, and is activated in response to feedback from the computerized data handling system when showing deviation from the predetermined acceptable range for residual chlorine.
The oxidation system is for treating the reclaimed water with an oxidizing agent to maintain a level of organic compounds below a predetermined maximum of the predetermined acceptable range. In essence, the oxidizing system is used to destroy undesirable organics, including biological organisms, herbicides and pesticides. It is activated on a continuous or continual basis and could be adjusted by appropriate personnel in response to feedback from the computerized data handling system when showing deviation from the predetermined acceptable range for total organic carbon compounds. In preferred embodiments, it is run on a continuous basis automatically.
The resulting treated reclaimed water is next used to irrigate a golf course area, unless there is a deviation from one of the water quality characteristics being monitored which causes an alarm to signal, in which cause personnel will shut down the irrigation and take corrective measures, such as by-pass, treat, hold or recycle.
The predetermined acceptable ranges are set in accordance with safe use conditions prescribed or desired by the user. In some preferred embodiments, these characteristic parameters are set within the following ranges:
(i) for total organic carbon compounds, 0 milligrams per liter to 50 milligrams per liter;
(ii) for residual chlorine, 0 milligrams per liter to 1 milligrams per liter;
(iii) for pH, 6 to 8;
(iv) for chloride compounds, 0 milligrams per liter to 70 milligrams per liter; and,
(v) for sodium, 0 milligrams per liter to 70 milligrams per liter.
In some embodiments, the data obtained in the process of the present invention by the computer from the monitors is utilized to provide control and assessment of turf and plant fertilizer needs. Also, the data may be logged and stored to create an historical base and the data may be reviewed or presented to establish water quality trends.
In some preferred embodiments, the process includes at least one additional monitor to obtain test results selected from the group consisting of the following water quality characteristics:
(vi) hardness; (vii) turbidity; (viii) alkalinity; and (ix) conductivity.
In other preferred embodiments, all of these characteristics are included.
In some preferred embodiments, the process predetermined acceptable ranges for the following water quality characteristics are set within the following ranges:
(vi) for hardness, 0 to 200 milligrams of calcium carbonate per liter;
(vii) for turbidity, 0 to 10 nephelometric turbidity units;
(viii) for alkalinity, 0 to 200 milligrams per liter total alkalinity; and
(ix) for conductivity, o to 4000 microSiemens per centimeter.
As mentioned, the process of the present invention computerized data handling system provides feedback to show any water quality characteristic deviation, and the process includes initiating an alarm selected from the group consisting of audio alarms, visual alarms and combinations thereof when selected characteristic deviations occur. Thus, the alarm(s) would signal in response to deviations for TOC, pH, chloride compounds or sodium, and for hardness, alkalinity, turbidity and conductivity when monitors are included for these characteristics. For example, the alarm system may include direct contact alarm signaling to a groundskeeper superintendent or other facility manager.
In the most preferred embodiments of the present invention, the process is one wherein the dechlorination system is a vitamin C dechlorination system wherein vitamin C agent is fed into the reclaimed water in response to the computerized data handling system showing a deviation from the predetermined acceptable range for residual chlorine.
Also, in the most preferred embodiment of the present invention, the process is one wherein the oxidation system is ozone, where in ozone is fed into the reclaimed water at the rate established by the TOC output. In this embodiment hydrogen peroxide is fed at the ozone reactor to further promote oxidation
In some embodiments of the present invention process, a nitrate monitor is included and preferably, the predetermined acceptable ranges for nitrate are set within the range of 0 to 100 milligrams per liter nitrate as nitrogen.